Miho Mochida
Miho Mochida is a minor character in the Corpse Party series and the mother of Satoshi Mochida and Yuka Mochida. Design Miho has medium length brown hair which she tied to the back. Satoshi seem's to take after her in appearance, sharing the brown hair and eyes. Personality Miho is pretty lively and has a rather peculiar sense of humor, which sometimes make Satoshi feels anxious. Despite that, she cares for the well-being of her children. Plot |-|CP = CORPSE-PARTY Miho appears only if Yuka is dead (ending rank B-3, D-1, and D-2). When Satoshi returns home, she scolds her son for arriving home so late then asks where Yuka is. Unable to reveal the truth, Satoshi lies and says she stayed at a friend's house. |-| CP; M = Corpseparty; Musume Miho makes a minor appearance at the end of the story when Satoshi returns home. She immediately scolds her son for arriving home so late then asks where Yuka (who has died) is at. Satoshi lies and says she stayed at a friend's house and Miho promises to make her daughter "pay hell" when she gets home. |-| CP: BC = Corpse Party CHAPTER 3 If the player chooses to let Yuka and Satoshi rest in the Infirmary beds, Yuka will mention that it is around time when she eats dinner with mom (Miho), then begins crying that she misses her. CHAPTER 5 In Extra End ★2, Yuka dies and Satoshi does not know how he will break the news to his parents. Miho however completely doesn't notice Yuka's absence and bickers with her husband for awhile. EXCHAP 10 Hearing all the noise Yuka is making, Miho yells that she didn't know Yuka was home, to which Yuka yells back that she is home. Miho then enters the room and asks her daughter if she was still collecting promotional UPC codes with the bell symbol on them, which Yuka acknowledges by nodding: it turns out that Miho was able to collect a whole bunch from their neighbor. Yuka is impressed by the collection and when her mother asks if she wanted to take them to school by herself or drive them there, Yuka replies that she will bring them there, before going to get her own collection. Yuka tells Miho that she has been collecting scented beads, and the ones she bought recently are caramel flavor and, when asked by Miho about their effect, Yuka replies that is the one to keep you safe from injury and harm, but that it does something else too, but she isn't going to tell her mother. As Miho leaves the room, Yuka reveals the beads' hidden effect happens to be the power of love and of making your true feelings known to the loved one, but suddenly Miho runs back into the room: it appears that she was eavesdropping, and curious about that, catching Yuka off guard, asks her to who she is planning to give them but she refuses to answer. Afterward Miho brings up the topic of Yuka leaving her socks and underwear on Satoshi's bed: she appreciates that she folds the laundry by herself without being asked, but she also mentions that if she forgets to take her clothes back to her room all her effort would be useless and Yuka states that she will be more careful next time. As Miho leaves the room, she wishes her daughter good luck about the beads and Yuka happily thanks her. |-| CP: BD = Appearances Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in CORPSE-PARTY Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Non-playable characters